cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
American Horror Story (2011 series)
American Horror Story (TV series; 2011 - present) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Murder House (season 1) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Asylum (season 2) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Coven (season 3) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Freak Show (season 4) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Hotel (season 5) Created by Brad Falchuk and Ryan Murphy Plot Summary An anthology series that centers on different characters and locations, including a haunted house, an insane asylum, a witch coven, and a freak show. Male Deaths: *Amir Arison (Episode 1.7: Open House) *Wes Bentley (Episode 4.3: Edward Mordrake - Part 1) *Matthew Bomer (Episode 4.5: Pink Cupcakes) *W. Earl Brown (Episode 1.10: Smoldering Children) *Michael Chiklis (Episode 4.11: Magical Thinking) *Eric Close (Episode 1.3: Murder House) *Mike Colter (Episode 3.11: Protect the Coven) *Mark Consuelos (Episode 2.10: The Name Game) *Michael Cristofer (Episode 3.11: Protect the Coven) *James Cromwell (Episode 2.10: The Name Game) *Ian Anthony Dale (Episode 3.1: Bitchcraft) *Jordan David (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Kyle Davis (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Alexander Dreymon (Episode 3.9: Head) *Andrew Duplessie (Episode 4.1: Monsters Among Us) *Brando Eaton (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Joseph Fiennes (Episode 2.13: Madness Ends) *Mat Fraser (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *James Gaudioso (Episode 1.3: Murder House) *Michael Graziadei (Episode 1.9: Spooky Little Girl) *Josh Hamilton (Episode 3.9: Head) *Danny Huston (Episode 3.6: The Axeman Cometh; Episode 3.12: Go to Hell; Episode 4.13: Curtain Call [Off-Screen]) *Sam Kinsey (Episode 1.7: Open House) *Adam Levine (Episode 2.3: Nor'easter) *John Carroll Lynch (Episode 4.4: Edward Mordrake - Part 2) *Dylan McDermott (Episode 1.12: Afterbirth; Episode 2.13: Madness Ends) *Christopher Neiman (Episode 4.10 Orphans) *Alexander Nimetz (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Evan Peters (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy; Episode 3.1: Bitchcraft) *Nathan Peterson (Episode 5.1: Checking In) *Zachary Quinto (Episode 1.8: Rubber Man; Episode 2.11: Spilt Milk) *Dane Rhodes (Episode 4.1: Monsters Among Us) *Matt Ross (Episode 1.7: Open House) *Bodhi Schulz (Episode 1.1: Pilot) *Kai Schulz (Episode 1.1: PIlot) *Teddy Sears (Episode 1.8: Rubber Man) *Eric Stonestreet (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Drew Rin Varick (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Finn Wittrock (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Benjamin Woolf (Episode 4.2: Massacres and Matinees) Female Deaths: *Jyoti Amge (Episode 4.6: Bullseye [Dream Sequence]; Episode 4.7: Test of Strength) *Chasty Ballesteros (Episode 5.1: Checking In) *Angela Bassett (Episode 3.12: Go to Hell) *Kathy Bates (Episode 3.12: Go to Hell; Episode 4.8: Blood Bath) *Alexandra Breckenridge (Episode 1.3: Murder House; Episode 3.4: Fearful Pranks Ensue) *Jamie Brewer (Episode 1.4: Halloween Part 1; Episode 3.10: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks, Episode 4.12: Show Stoppers [Hallucination]) *Connie Britton (Episode 1.11: Birth) *Lizzie Brocheré (Episode 2.7: Dark Cousin) *Frances Conroy (throughout Season 1; Episode 3.5: Burn, Witch. Burn!; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders; Episode 4.8: Blood Bath) *Jenna Dewan (Episode 2.9: The Coat Hanger) *Clea DuVall (Episode 2.2: Tricks and Treats) *Erika Ervin (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Taissa Farmiga (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders) *Celia Finkelstein (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Lara Grice (Episode 4.9: Tupperware Party Massacre) *Naomi Grossman (Episode 2.12: Continuum) *Grace Gummer (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Patti LaBelle (Episode 4.4: Edward Mordrake - Part 2) *Gloria Laino (Episode 2.3: Nor'easter) *Jessica Lange (Episode 2.13: Madness Ends; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders; Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Patti LuPone (Episode 3.8: The Sacred Taking; Episode 3.10: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks) *Kate Mara (Episode 1.3: Murder House) *Chrissy Metz (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Britne Oldford (Episode 2.12: Continuum) *Sarah Paulson (Episode 4.5: Pink Cupcakes [Dream Sequence], Episode 5.1: Checking In) *Lily Rabe (Episode 1.7: Open House; Episode 2.10: The Name Game; Episode 3.1: Bitchcraft; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders) *Shauna Rappold (Episode 4.11: Magical Thinking) *Ashley Rickards (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Emma Roberts (Episode 3.4: The Replacements; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders; Episode 4.12: Show Stoppers) *Rosa Salazar (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Angela Sarafyan (Episode 4.11: Magical Thinking) *Chloe Sevigny (Episode 2.6: The Origins of Monstrosity) *Gabourey Sidibe (Episode 4.9: Tupperware Party Massacre) *Rose Siggins (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Azura Skye (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Mena Suvari (Episode 1.9: Spooky Little Girl) *Alessandra Torresani (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Mageina Tovah (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Celia Weston (Episode 4.12: Show Stoppers) *Rebecca Wisocky (Episode 1.7: Open House) External Links: Purchase Season 1 at Movies Unlimited Purchase Season 2 at Movies Unlimited Category:TV Series Category:2011 TV series debuts Category:FX TV series Category:Horror Category:Anthology